Clifford Christ
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: If you know the story about Jesus, then here is a story about Clifford who will soon be crucified.
At a small village, Jorge and Daffodil was about to give birth to their new baby Clifford Christ.

Daffodil said, "Aw Jorge, Clifford look so cute doesn't he."

Jorge said, "Yeah, he's sure is."

Daffodil said, "I'm sure he'll make a great king someday."

Jorge said, "Yep."

Cheri said, "Oh I wouldn't count on that."

Daffodil said, "What you mean?"

Cheri said, "Well, King Jack doesn't want anybody to be the king of the Jew for him. He had his own heir to begin with."

Jorge said, "Well that Jack can go kiss our diaper, because Clifford here is gonna be a great king."

Cheri sighed and said, "Okay. If you say so."

So Jorge and Daffodil place little Clifford in bed. Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, King Jack is at his throne and was waiting for the report.

Jack said, "TEACUP, GET YOUR LITTLE POODLE FUR IN HERE!"

Teacup quickly came toward King Jack and said, "Yes king sir."

Jack said, "What is our static report for today?"

Teacup said, "Well sir, the Christ family had a new baby named Clifford Christ. It was said that Clifford will become the new king after new."

Jack said, "WHAT! Impossible, I can't have him being the new king. Not even from the king of Jews."

Teacup said, "What do you think we should do sir?"

Jack said, "We shall kill him, before he become king."

Teacup said, "But we can't harm a baby."

Jack said, "Don't worry, we'll wait until he's old enough. Maybe thirty nine shall be available."

Teacup said, "Should we tell the Christ family the news?"

Jack said, "No, we wait. Until then, make sure everybody in the village know not to be friends or attract with Clifford Christ."

Teacup said, "Yes sir."

So Teacup went to tell the villager about Clifford Christ. About ten years later, Clifford Christ came outside and decided to go to the village market.

Clifford said, "Hey mom, I'm gonna go to the market to get some food."

Daffodil said, "Okay, be careful."

So Clifford started walking along the village. As he was walking, he notice many animals were staring at him. He said to himself, "Man, why are all these animals staring at me?"

When he got to the store, he saw the sign and read it, "No Clifford Christ or other Christ member allow. Aw man, how am I gonna buy food if I can't buy them?"

A moment later, dog came by and saw Clifford at the store. He went over to him and said, "Hello sir."

Clifford said, "Oh hi. I'm Clifford Christ. What's your name?"

Bobby said, "I'm Bobby. I can see why the store didn't want you here."

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Bobby said, "Well, I'm not suppose to tell you, but I can help you find a way to get food."

Clifford said, "You do."

Bobby said, "Yes, follow me."

So Bobby took Clifford to the meadow to help him get food.

Clifford said, "So Bobby, how are we gonna get food in the meadow?"

Bobby said, "Well, I'm gonna give you special power to make food."

Clifford said, "How?"

Bobby said, "First, I must place this fairy dust in this leaf. Then I will rub it against your paw."

So Bobby rubbed the leaf against Clifford's paws.

Clifford said, "Wow."

Bobby said, "Now, try touching this bowl of water."

So Clifford touch the bowl of water and it soon turned to wine. His eyes widen open and said, "Wow, this water turned to wine. That's so cool."

Bobby said, "Yeah. It nice."

Clifford said, "But, I don't wanna just drink wine for the rest of my life."

Bobby said, "Don't worry. I got another trick for you."

So Bobby pick up the fairy dust and pour it onto the little ant and rubbed it against Clifford's tail.

Bobby said, "Alright, now try touching the seed with your tail."

So Clifford touch the seed with his tail and it turned into dog biscuit.

Clifford said, "Wow, dog biscuit."

Bobby said, "Yep and it can also change into vegetable as well."

Clifford said, "These power will be great. How long will it wear out?"

Bobby said, "It only wears out about an hour or so, but don't use this power for evil."

Clifford said, "Okay, thanks Bobby."

So Clifford and Bobby waved goodbye and went back home. Twenty years later, Clifford decided to help the villagers with their things.

Clifford said, "Hey mom, I'm gonna go help the villagers."

Daffodil said, "Okay, be careful son."

So Clifford went to the village to help and meet some new friends. As he got there, he notice that the animals are still staring at him. He started getting a little nervous. Soon, Clifford saw a dog on the ground. He went over to help her up.

Clifford said, "Excuse me miss, you need a paw."

The dog saw Clifford Christ and she slapped Clifford and ran off.

Clifford said, "Ow, that hurt."

Soon, Clifford was hit by a pebbles. He turned around and saw another dog.

Clifford said, "Hey, why did you hit me?"

The dog hit Clifford again and ran off.

Clifford said, "Grr, what is going on around here?"

As Clifford continued to walk, he saw a fox heading toward him and said, "Hello there."

Clifford said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Shelia said, "I'm Shelia. It nice to meet you Clifford Christ."

Clifford said, "Wait, how did you know my name?"

Shelia said, "Because the great king of Jews told us about you."

Clifford said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Shelia said, "Also, it not safe for you to be here."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Shelia said, "I'm not allow to answer that, but I can tell you that if you get out of here, you'll get hurt."

Clifford said, "Oh, I see. Wait, is that why all these animals are hurting me."

Shelia said, "That's one reason."

Clifford said, "Oh, thank for the warning."

Shelia said, "You're welcome."

So Clifford went back home. Nine years later, an angry mob shows up at the Christ's house.

Daffodil said, "Jorge, there an angry mob outside."

Jorge said, "Oh for crying out loud. Why are they shouting about?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know, but the sign says something about crucifixion."

Soon, the doorbell rang.

Daffodil said, "Oh dear, I think someone rang the doorbell."

Jorge said, "Don't answer it. They'll probably takes something of our."

Soon, King Jack bust into the house and said, "Daffodil, Jorge, we're looking for your son Clifford Christ."

Jorge said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "Why would you want our baby?"

Jack said, "We were suppose to execute him at the age of thirty nine so he won't take over as the king of Jews. Now where is he?"

Jorge said, "Forget it Jack. We're not giving you our son just because he'll take over the village."

Jack said, "Very well then. Everybody, search the entire area and Teacup, arrest the two family."

Teacup said, "Aw, do I have to?"

Jack said, "DO IT!"

So Teacup arrested Daffodil and Jorge. Meanwhile, Clifford was at his room sleeping in bed, until someone bust in his room and woke him up. They all grabbed Clifford and send him to the dungeon. Clifford started panicking and was confused by why he was here. Soon, Clifford got a visitor. Both Shelia and Bobby came in.

Clifford said, "Bobby, Shelia. What are you two doing here?"

Shelia said, "Oh Clifford, I can't believe it was coming to an end."

Clifford said, "What was coming to an end?"

Bobby said, "Well, remember when we both told you about when animals were staring at you."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Shelia said, "Well, what we didn't tell you is that King Jack command himself to crucified you, just so you don't take over as Jews."

Clifford said, "What?"

Bobby said, "It true Clifford. Hours later, you'll be gone."

Clifford said, "I can't believe it."

Bobby said, "But don't worry. I'll pray to your father God to have you in Heaven right before you suffer."

Clifford said, "Okay then. Thanks."

So Shelia and Bobby left. Hours later, everybody gathered around at the outskirt of the village along with Clifford who was walking slowly with the cross. He looked at everybody who were still staring at him emotionally. The guard quickly tied Clifford to the cross and later King Jack arrived.

King Jack said, "Clifford Christ, before we crucified you, do you have anything to say?"

Clifford said, "Well I have a couple things to say. Before you kill me, can you unleast create a holiday upon my death, so people would be able to remember me."

King Jack said, "Hmm, I guess we could. What holiday shall that be?"

Clifford said, "It should be Christmas. The same day when I was born and shall die. Many people celebrating Christmas with gifts and being together as a family."

King Jack said, "Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Thank you Clifford Christ. Anything else you wanna say."

Clifford said, "Well I know some of you don't like me a lot, but I do know most animals I knew like mom, dad, Shelia, Bobby, and Cheri that have respected me. I will miss you all."

King Jack said, "Very well. Guard, rise up the cross."

So the Guard quickly rise up the cross and Clifford started dying. Soon, he saw his father Norville up in Heaven and his soul started rising up before suffering. He immediacy got to Heaven till then.

Clifford said, "Huh? Where am I?"

Norville said, "Son."

Clifford gasped and said, "Dad."

Norville said, "Yes son. I'm your father. I will help guide you anyway I can."

Clifford said, "Wow, thanks dad."

Clifford hugged Norville and help took great care of the Heaven.

The End.


End file.
